Karaoke ala Hetalia
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: gimana serunya Karaokean ala Hetalia? Liat yuuk! RnR plis! new author!
1. Chapter 1

Kisa-chan: Halo! Moshi-Moshi! Annyeong! Ni Hao! Hullo! Bonjour! –plak- nama saya Kirarin Ayasaki! Boleh dipanggil apa saja asal pantas ya! Tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil Kisa-chan sih –happysmile- saya mau melamar jadi penghuni fandom APH boleh? Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini! Mohon baca ya! –happydance-

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, of course

Warnings: OOC, AU!Gakuen, humor gaje, abal, human name use, misstype, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu -bows-

Info: well, enjoy, nee? Half-songfic, ada beberapa lagu yang akan dinyanyikan, copyright-nya dikembalikan pada yang punyanya saja. Ada yang sama kaya saya ngga fic-nya? Saya belum baca semua soalnya –celingakcelinguk-

.

.

.

Karaoke ala Hetalia

.

.

.

Suatu siang yang tenang dan damai di World Academy.

"SINI LO, ALFRED!" teriak seorang beralis tebal dari kejauhan, yang dipanggil malah lari dan menuruni tangga dengan tidak elegan dan sangat berisik.

Oke, mungkin tidak tenang dan damai. Tapi yang pasti, ini World Academy.

Jam makan siang seperti ini, pastilah banyak orang berkerumun di kantin atau di tempat-tempat teduh untuk makan bersama teman-temannya. Kecuali nona Nesia yang kebetulan lagi puasa, jadi dia hanya bisa meneguk air liur melihat bekal teman-temannya, terutama Elizaveta, yang enak-enak itu. Kasihan sekali kamu, Nesia-chan... –dilempar kacang-

Tetapi, hai para readers yang agung –gaploked-, tidak semua murid makan di luar kelas. Buktinya, di kelas A tempat para Nations kesayangan kita ini berada, murid-murid memilih makan atau berdiam di dalam kelas. Contohnya Elizaveta yang ngga enak diliatin sama Nesia-chan yang kayaknya ngiler lihat bekalnya. –quickslap-

Kita lihat yuk, siapa aja penghuninya.

Di barisan paling depan, mulai dari sebelah kanan, ada si Fudanshi Jepang, Honda Kiku. Di sebelahnya, ada si alis tebal Arthur Kirkland yang ngos-ngosan habis kejar-kejaran sama orang di sebelahnya, si maniak burger Alfred.. yang paling ujung sebelah kiri ada si maniak pasta, Feliciano Vargas.

Di barisan kedua, dari mulai di belakang Feli, ada Ludwig Beilschmidt yang lagi ngelus-ngelus revolver kesayangannya. Di sebelahnya berturut-turut, ada Lovino Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy, sama Wang Yao.

Barisan ketiga, mulai dari belakang Wang Yao. Berturut-turut ada Ivan Braginski si tukang pipa –dilempar botol-, Im Yong-Soo si trouble maker –tripleslap-, Berwald Oxenstierna, sama Roderich Edelstein.

Barisan paling belakang, dari belakang Roderich. Elizaveta Herdevary yang jago masak, Natalia Arlovskaya si Psycho –disayat-, Gilbert Beilschmidt si muka ASEM –dipatok Gilbird-, dan yang paling ujung nona Nesia yang lagi ngiler liatin bekal punya Elizaveta.

Semuanya sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing yang ehem-nggakpenting-ehem. Ada yang gambar doujinshi yaoi, ada yang lagi nonton video mesum di laptopnya [well, you know who...], ada yang ngiler gara-gara lagi puasa, ada yang lagi sibuk makan burger, sampe ada yang sibuk teriak-teriak 'AKU INI ASEM!' kenapa dia bangga dan ingin dunia tahu bahwa dia ini asem? Kebanyakan mengeluarkan keringatkah? Atau memang suka minum cuka? –disambit-

Dan akhirnya, seseorang beralis tebal yang juga seorang magic freak –ditendang- bicara kepada si pria Jepang. Minta tolong lebih tepatnya.

"Oi, Kikkun," panggil si alis tebal. Kenapa alisnya tebal? Ada dua kemungkinan, dia nge-fans sama Rock Lee atau dia ngambil alis kembaran saya si Kazusa –author ditembak mati-. Oke, lupakan apa yang saya katakan tadi.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Kikkun, Arthur-san, Kiku saja" kata Kiku sambil meneruskan menggambar doujinshi USUK [?] dengan penuh penghayatan [?].

"Iya, deh, Kiku. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kamu nyanyi dong?" pinta Arthur pada Fudanshi akut –ditebas Kiku- yang satu ini.

"Hah? Kenapa? Arthur-san saja yang nyanyi," jawab Kiku sekenanya.

"Kau tahu kan, Kiku? Suaraku jelek." Kata Arthur seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'jelek'. Karena suaranya memang seperti buaya melahirkan [?] sih –disambit-.

Kiku menghela nafas, "terus, kalau aku udah nyanyi, Arthur-san mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ngajakin anak-anak karaoke dong!," kata Arthur pada Kiku. Lebih mirip seperti petuah guru pada muridnya di salah satu iklan operator GSM yang sungguh lebay itu –disayat- oke, lupain aja yang saya katakan tadi, itu sama sekali ngga penting.

"APA?" jeng, jeng... [SFX ceritanya] Kiku pun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi OOC –disayat katana-. Lupakan, ini hanya khayalan Author bego.

"Kalau suaraku bikin anak-anak ini kejang-kejang, aku ngga tanggung jawab ya," kata Kiku, meyakinkan Arthur.

"Emang suara kamu parah banget ya?" tanya Arthur merinding.

"Ngga juga sih," jawab Kiku enteng dan langsung membuat Arthur sweatdrop dengan elegannya.

Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya, Kiku nyanyi juga...

_**Misete ageyou kagayaku sekai**_

_**Princess jiyuu no hana o hora**_

_**Me o hiraite kono hiroi sekai o**_

_**Mahou no juuta ni mi o makase**_

Dan yang dengerin sekejap langsung mencari asal suara itu. Ditemukanlah si Fudanshi akut asal Jepang bernama Honda kiku yang sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat elegan.

_**Oozora kumo ga utsukushiku**_

_**Dare mo bokura hiki to e shibari wa shinai**_

_**Oozora ne ga kuramu keredo**_

_**Toki mekuru ne ochirete anata misete kureta no**_

Yang dengerin melongo semua.

_**Subarashi sekai o**_

Ini beneran Honda Kiku yang Fudanshi itu yang nyanyi?

_**Suteki sugite shinjirarenai**_

_**Kirameku hoshi wa diamond de**_

_**A whole new world [me o hirai to]**_

_**Hajikete to sekai [owamaranai de]**_

_**Nagareboshi wa fushigi na yume ni michite iru yo ne**_

"Eh, ini si Kiku yang nyanyi?" tanya Nesia-chan ke Elizaveta.

"Iya, nggak nyangka dia jago nyanyi," jawab Elizaveta, masih tersepona-eh terpesona.

_**Suteki na [hoshi no iru ni mo]**_

_**Atarashiku sekai [douzo kono mama]**_

_**Futari kiri de ashita o issho ni mitsumeyou**_

Sementara kakak angkatnya, Wang Yao, Cuma bisa jaw drop ngedenger adiknya nyanyi dengan elegan.

_**Kono mama futari ga**_

_**Suteki na sekai o**_

_**Mitsumete anata to**_

_**Itsumade mo**_

Kiku selesai nyanyi dan terdengar applause yang heboh dari dalam maupun luar kelas. Kiku, Kiku... suara kamu tuh ngga separah yang kamu bilang. Malah bagus, bego –dijejelin onigiri busuk-.

"Keren banget!" seru Nesia, melupakan segala rasa lapar dan hausnya.

"Duet sama Roderich, dong!" kata Elizaveta, Roderich Cuma nunduk.

"Adikku! Kamu nggak bilang-bilang bisa nyanyi!" seru Yao lebay dan disambut oleh glare dingin dari Kiku.

"NAH! Jadi gitu teman-teman! Ayo kita karaoke-an!" ajak Arthur sama sekali ngga nyambung. Alis aja nyambung, ngomong ngga –slapped-.

"B'l'h j'g'!" sahut Berwald sambil nepukin tangannya satu kali.

"Kayaknya rame tuh," sahut Nesia manggut-manggut, nanggepin kata-kata ngga nyambung Arthur barusan. Udah lupa sama laper dan haus ya? –dilempar tomat busuk-

"Oke juga idemu, Arthur! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa suara seorang HERO tidak kalah dengan suara seorang Kiku!" teriak Alfred dengan tingkat ke-lebay-an yang diluar nalar.

"Ohoho... suaramu belum tentu sebagus diriku yang AWESOME ini, Alfred!" timpal Gilbert [sok] awesome.

"Halah... awesome, awesome... mukamu ASEM!" teriak Nesia sambil jitak kepala si oh-so-asem-nya-gue Prussia.

"Okee! Ntar malem jam 06.00 ya! Di karaoke –piip-! Jangan telat oke? Kiku juga harus ikut!" teriak Arthur semangat kaya Alfred. Tumben-tumbenan... –plak-

Semua setuju dan akhirnya bel pun berbunyi. Masuk kelas ah! Gurunya dah masuk! –plak-

tebece

Kisa-chan: hooo... yaampun... abal banget! Yang mau request lagu silakan review... kyaaa!

Contoh: mau lagunya si –piip- yang nyanyinya Alfred!

Oke... makasiih!


	2. BLANK

Kisa-chan: Chappie baru lho, da~ kali ini mau nyelipin USUK ah... bakal banyak pair nih! Setiap Chappie beda hints sepertinya... –fujo abis- oke, daripada kelamaan!

Dislaimer: dengan sedihnya saya menyatakan, da, Hetalia-Axis Powers bukan punya Kisa-chan atau Kazusa atau pembaca, da. Apalagi yang punya FFn, da.

Warnings: see previous chapter, da~

Info: tambahan warning, berhubung saya males nulis Warnings. Tokoh-tokohnya makin OOC demi kelangsungan cerita. Mohon maaf yang tidak berkenan, silahkan kembali ke indeks saja. DLDR yaa~ gomen, da~. Terus, di Karaoke ini Natalia ngga akan muncul, dia Cuma muncul di sekolah aja. Soalnya di sini dia digantiin ama Aussie en Oyabun. Maaf ya, da~ abis Kisa-chan kesian ama Ivan sih, da~

**Alfred n Arthur Nyanyi**

_**Alfred Nyanyi**_

'_**Arthur Nyanyi'**_

Ketiga format di atas Cuma berlaku waktu Iggy ama Alfie nyanyi.

Enjoy, da~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: BLANK –males mikir judul-

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00, Unknown Karaoke.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan bangunan yang cukup luxurious tersebut. Ditambah dengan beberapa tambahan manusia dari kelas sebelah, yaitu Hongkong [yang tau human name-nya tolong kasih tau saya –plak-], Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Aussie-kun. Kenapa kok mereka pada ikut? Jawabannya diajakin sama Feliciano. Yah, lumayan lah itung-itung ikut meramaikan suasana.

Biaya dan segala macamnya ditanggung oleh Arthur. Tumben Arthur mau bayarin? Kayaknya dompetnya lagi tebel, minta ah! –dijejelin scones- Ehm, jadi Arthur itu sebenernya ngancem Author suruh bayarin, tapi pake nama dia –geplaked-.

Di dalem ruangan karaoke yang super besar itu, semuanya lagi pada nentuin siapa yang mau nyanyi pertama.

"Jadi, yang nyanyi pertama siapa, da?" tanya Ivan.

"AKU MAU! Kan aku Hero!" teriak Alfred yang sebenernya ngga perlu. Ngomong aja emang mau pertama, ga usah pake 'Hero'-'Hero'-an segala. –dijejelin burger-

"Oke... bolehlah..." kata Ivan pasrah. WAT? IVAN PASRAH? Maaf, pembaca sekalian... tadi kepslok laptop Kisa-chan kepencet –alasan klise-.

"Tapi... IGGY HARUS NYANYI AMA AKU!" teriak Alfred sambil nyeret Arthur.

"Apaan sih, git? Males duet ama maniak burger!" balas Arthur sambil meronta-ronta minta ditolongin. Fufufu... maaf ya, Arthur... walaupun saya sayang sama kamu, tapi pair USUK tak boleh dilewatkan, da~. –disumpel scones-

"AH! Bener juga! Ayo dong, Arthur... nyanyi sama Alfie..." pinta Elizaveta dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya yang terkenal se-antero Hetalia Gakuen dapat membuat pair-pair yaoi yang sumpah-keren-abis bersatu. [iya, Kisa-chan tau kok... lebay kan?]

Arthur, yang kayaknya dia udah kena puppy eyes no jutsu-nya Elizaveta, akhirnya bilang setuju.

"Oke deh..." jawab Arthur pasrah. 'Apa boleh buat...' batinnya kesal.

Dengan semangat, Alfred langsung ngambil mic dan milih lagu. Sedangkan si alis tingkat enam Cuma ngambil mic dengan males dan nunggu lagu yang dipilihin Alfred. Setelah beberapa detik [?] memilah lagu, akhirnya dipilihlah lagu terkeren se-dunia, berjudul 'Magnet' yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka ft. Hatsune Miku.

Alfred pun mulai nyanyi –dengan suaranya yang cempreng- sambil meniru gaya Hatsune Miku. Mirip banci salon, lo! –plakk-

_**Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**_

_**Itsu no mani ka moe hirogaru netsujou**_

_**Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**_

_**Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**_

**Karamiau yubi hodoite**

'_**Kuchibiru kara shita e to'**_

**Yurusarenai koto naraba**

**Naosara moeagaru no**

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboreta itai no**

"Mantap!" seru Nesia dan Elizaveta berbarengan, tentu saja sambil ngambil video mereka berdua yang lagi nyanyi dengan mesranya. –dibunuh-

'_**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**_

_**Itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**_

'_**Okashii' no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**_

_**Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo'**_

**Mayoikonda kokoro nara**

_**Kantan ni tokete yuku**_

**Yasashisa nante kanjiru**

**Hima nado nai kurai ni**

**Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume janakute**

**Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**

**Furete kara modorenai to shiru**

**Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

Arthur, yang tadinya lemes, sekarang semangat nyanyi. Maklum, Luka Megurine kan tokoh favoritnya dia. Bayangkanlah, para pembaca, Arthur bergaya Luka Megurine. Aaaaaah... saya nosebleed...

_**Yoake ga kuru to fuan de**_

_**Naite shimau watashi ni**_

'_**Daijoubu' to sasayaita**_

_**Anata mo naite ita no**_

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**

**Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**

**Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**

**Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**

**Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**

**Furete ite modorenakute ii**

**Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

Si duo A itu selesai nyanyi dengan posisi Arthur membelakangi Alfred dan Alfred juga memunggungi Arthur. Sungguh posisi yang oh-so-cute banget.

"Waaa! Waa! Alfie! Iggy! AKU PADAMUU~!" teriak Nesia dan Elizaveta lebay sekaligus nosebleed. Parah, ngabisin tisu... –ditimpukin-

"Gimana, gimana? Keren kan? secara, HERO!" seru Alfred yang langsung dihadiahi timpukan yang cukup keras dari Arthur.

'Kalau tau aku mau nyanyiin bagiannya Megurine Luka bilang kek... kan dia kesukaan aku...' batinnya. Duh, tsundere-nya keluar, da~. 'Eh, tapi, suaranya si git ini keren juga...' pikirnya. Hayoo, Arthur... ngapain kamu mikir yang begitu? –disiram mentega panas-

"Ah, Iggy! Kamu keren banget ya kalau nyanyi~!" kata Alfred sambil memeluk Arthur. Yang dipeluk malah blushing sambil meronta-ronta gaje. Para Fujodanshi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini tentu saja.

"Trus, lanjut nih? Siapa yang mau nyanyi lagi?" kata Nesia setelah mem-foto-foto ria. Berharap ada pair lagi. Dasar fujo akut! –samanya kaya Author juga-

"Gimana kalau Gilbert aja, ve~?" usul Feli

"Ohoho... baiklah! Aku ngerti kok, kalian semua pasti pengen denger aku yang AWESOME ini nyanyi kan? Kesesese..." ujarnya narsis sambil ter-kesesese ria.

Yang sebenarnya hanya membuat semua orang sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Oke... lagu yang mana yang awesome ya? Kesesese..." gumamnya sambil memilih lagu. Akhirnya dia memilih lagu yang diinginkannya.

"baik, semuanya, dengarkanlah suaraku yang awesome ini. Kesesese..." ujar Gilbert. Sumpah, Gil... kamu kebanyakan kesesese-nya tau ga...

"Ya udah sih, Author... mikirin amat. Naksir sama ke-awesome-an ku ya? Kesesese..."

Enak aja. Aku Cuma suka ama Arthur sama Ivan aja. Ge-er.

"Ngomong aja kenapa sih?"

Ah, udah deh, yang suka ama kamu tuh bukan saya, tapi Narrator saya sekaligus kembaran saya. Si Kazusa.

"Ooh... kesesese..."

Banyak bacot kau. Tuh lagunya dah mulai. Nyanyi buruan! Ntar ga dikasih makan malem tau rasa!

"Iya... nyantai napa? Ngasih makan malem aja ngga..."

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne**

**Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuru koto**

**Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?**

**Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orosu na no wo nanto ka shitte!**

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**

"GILBERT! AKU PADAMU!" jerit Nesia plus Elizaveta. Kali ini diikuti Feli dan Im Yong-Soo sebagai pemanis [?].

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite, nee nee**

**Mataseru nante rongai yo**

**Watashi o dare dato omotteru no?**

**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**

**Ima sugu ni yo!**

Gilbert jingkrak-jingkrak gaje ala Hatsune Miku. Gilbird ciap-ciap [?].

**Ketten? Kawaii no machigai deshou**

**Monku wa yurushimasen no**

**Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kitteru?**

**Chotto... ah, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**

**Mukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashizuite wo totte 'ohime-sama' tte**

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**Demo ne sukoshi kara shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite hora hora**

**Otete ga aitemasu**

**Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama**

**Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku!**

**Ah! Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai, wakatte nai wa...**

Nesia sama Elizaveta teriak-teriak waktu denger Gilbert teriak 'ah!'. Ternyata selain bisa dibikin pair-pair yaoi, cowok tuh bisa nyanyi juga ya...

**Ichigo no notta Shortcake**

**Kodawari tamago no torokeru Pudding**

**Minna minna gaman shimasu...**

**Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de**

**Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon**

**Ato de koukai suru wa yo**

**Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa!**

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?**

**Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?**

'**Hikareru abunai yo'**

**Sou itte soppo muku kimi**

**Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo!**

**Ah!**

Gilbert berhenti dengan pose berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk layar. Nilainya 95! Gilbert jago! Aku padamuuu!

"Tuh, kan, Author suka ama aku..."

Jangan ge-er. Cuma keren doang. Aku Cuma suka Iggy, Iggy, Iggy!

"Ngomong aja kenapa sih? Jangan malu-malu. Malu karena aku ini terlalu awesome yah?"

Cuih! Enak aja! Udah ah, lanjut cerita!

"Siap bos."

"Jadi siapa lagi nih yang mau nyanyi? Gilbert juga mikirin dong... jangan main ama Author terus!" bentak Nesia.

"Iya, iya... kesesese..." ujar Gilbert.

"Oke... jadi yang selanjutnya nyanyi adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECE! –digaplok-

.

Kisa-chan: hahaha... cliffhanger! Seneng banget bisa bikin cliffhanger... –flattered- oya, ngomong-ngomong soal chapter kedepannya adalah begini:

Chapter 3: Papa Rock n' Roll-chara: Antonio dan Keong Racun-chara: Elizaveta, Nesia

Chapter 4: Mein Gott!-chara: Ludwig, Alfred dan Adolescence-chara: AusNesia

Trus buat yang request lagu:

. Truth [Pandora Hearts].

Tadinya mau aku masukin Berwald buat nyanyi disini tapi aku ngga dapet liriknya dari sumberku. Bisa kasih link dimana aku bisa dapet lirik atau lagunya ngga?

. Einsamkeit.

Ini Einsamkeit yang mana? Di laptop saya banyak lo lagu yang judulnya Einsamkeit.

. Pinochio.

Charanya siapa?

. Hitobashira Alice.

Charanya siapa juga? Kalau ngga dikasih tadinya mau di-random. Tapi ga jadi, kata Kazu biar lebih enak, tanya ama yang request-nya aja.

. I Heart You.

Maaf ya, aku ngga bisa masukin Canada nyanyi yunomisoweel~ -plak- rencananya mau aku bikin buat nanti bareng-bareng. Gapapa kan?

. Lagu yang dinyanyiinnya grup.

Mohon tunggu chappie-chappie akhir ya. Mau saya bikin buat perayaan gitu.

. A Whole New World.

Sebenernya lagu ini lagu pas chappie 1 lo. Cuma di chappie satu bahasa Jepangnya. Yah, mudah-mudahan bisa nyelipin AsaKiku dengan lagu A Whole New World versi bahasa Inggris.

Kisa-chan: yang mau tau lagu pas chapter 1 itu apa, sebenernya itu lagu A Whole New World. Cuma bahasa Jepang. Dan, ohemji... kenapa aku ga nyelipin Finland untuk muncul disini? aku kan fans beratnya SuFin! Aku pengen nyelipin RoChu, AsaKiku, dan SuFin... ah~ sulitnya –digampar gara2 banyak bacot- okay, for now... may I have some of your reviews? Pretty please~ -puppyeyesnojutsu- reviews and feedbacks are accepted. Flame juga boleh... paling sama saya dibales lagi.


	3. SpaMano dan !

Kisa-chan: Bonjour! Kyaaah! Akhirnya chappie 3! –applause- Ngomong-ngomong, untuk chapter ini saya mau mengabulkan request dari twin saya, Kazusa Izanagi. Soalnya dari mulai draft fic ini saya bikin di selembar kertas dia udah jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sambil minta Antonio nyanyi Papa Rock n' Roll. Alasannya tidak diketahui. Anggaplah ini fic penyemangat buat dia. Yup, on to the Story...

Disclaimer: Papa Rock n' Roll © The Dance Company

Keong Racun © Lissa

Tsubasa wo Kudasai © K-On!

Warnings: see the previous chapter

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Papa Rock n' Roll

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang nyanyi selanjutnya adalah... siapa?" tanya Nesia heran.

"Uh, gimana kalo Antonio aja? Kayaknya suaranya bagus deh," tutur Lovino. Akhirnya ngomong juga... ga dapet scene ngomong di chapter 2 sih.

"Ngomong aja mau denger pacar kamu nyanyi. Jangan muna, ah." Goda Nesia-chan pada Lovino.

"$%#&!*&^#%$^&!" teriak Lovino yang tentu dengan bahasa sekasar-kasarnya yang sampe harus Author sensor dengan sepenuh hati -?-.

"Okelah, Nesia-chan. Bilang aja kamu juga mau denger. Aku deh yang nyanyi duluan." Kata Antonio dengan super narsis.

Dan semuanya sweatdrop dengan selamat sentausa. –gaploked-

"Hmm, lagu apa ya?" tanya Antonio pada dirinya sendiri sambil pilih-pilih lagu.

"Oh, ini aja!" teriaknya antusias.

"Dia mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Nesia ke Lovino.

"Menekehete!" teriak Lovino alay.

"YAK! Semuanya, dengarkanlah diriku bernyanyi... lagu ini kupersembahkan buat Lovino, my wife-to-be..." goda Antonio yang sukses membuat Lovino kembali blushing dan mengeluarkan semua isi dunia dari mulutnya. –plak-

_**Papa memang harus begini**_

_**Sering bikin sakit hati**_

_**Papa ga pulang, Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang, Baby**_

Current Situation:

Kiku: cengo.

Arthur: lagi minum, nyemburin minumannya.

Alfred: kaget, bengong, sambil teriak, "LAGU APA INI? KEREN BANGET!"

Nesia: ngakak, guling-guling di lantai. Suaranya Antonio ga cocok.

Feli: ketawa tapi ngga jadi.

Ludwig: geleng-geleng [merasa mabok?] –plak-.

Lovino: malu sendiri [facepalm].

Francis: menghayati, maklumilah –dilempar pisang-.

Yao: nyembunyiin muka di dada Ivan, ketawa gaje.

Ivan: meluk Yao sambil ketawa sendiri.

[saya tau dua yang diatas ini hints RoChu, pair favie saya /digemplang]

Yong-Soo: teriak gaje, "Lagu ini asli Korea!" yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan super sakit dari Nesia.

Roderich: Facepalm.

Berwald: facepalm juga.

Elizaveta: SMS-an ama Natalia, soalnya Natalia ga ikut. [hubungannya?]

Gilbert: teriak juga, "Suaramu tak se-AWESOME diriku!" ngiri kali ye... /plak

_**Papa mungkin seminggu di Bali**_

_**Nyari panggung sana sini**_

_**Papa ga pulang Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang Baby**_

"Ga cocok deh sama kamu, Antonio," tawa Nesia.

_**Bukanlah rasa untuk lari**_

_**Ini tuntutan profesi**_

_**Papa ga pulang Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang Baby**_

"Vee~ Fratello... ini lagu buat kamu lo... yang ceria dong!" ujar Feli pada kakaknya yang lagi super duper flustered itu.

"DIEM!" teriak Lovino, masih nge-blush.

_**mama please, please don't be angry  
papa sibuk ...  
papa gak pulang beibeh  
papa gak bawa uang beibeh**_

pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you)  
rock star yang sayang istri  
mama aku disini  
memelukmu lagi  


Antonio memegang tangan kana Lovino dan menciumnya. Audience-pun berteriak 'Awwww... so sweet.'

_**one more time**_

pengen kayak Bon Jovi  
rock star yang sayang istri  
mama aku disini  
memelukmu lagi

papa memang harus begini  
sering bikin sakit hati  
papa gak pulang beibeh  
papa gak bawa uang beibeh

papa mungkin seminggu di bali  
nyari panggung sana sini  
papa gak pulang beibeh  
papa gak bawa uang beibeh

papa gak pulang  
_**papa **__**gak bawa uang  
papa gak pulang  
papa gak bawa uang**_

"Aku sayang kamu, Lovi~!" ujarnya mesra di depan microphone. Lovino hanya blushing dan pingsan beberapa saat kemudian. Yang lainnya malah nosebleed, parah pula...

"Eh... ehm... kalo gitu sekarang giliran kita nyanyi, Eliza." Ucap Nesia sambil menahan daun sirih di hidungnya. [darimana dia dapet daun sirih?]

"Oke..." jawab Elizaveta yang nosebleednya udah berhenti.

Akhirnya kedua fujoshi itu mengambil mic dan mulai memilih lagu. [Setelah sebelumnya Nesia membuang daun sirih dari hidungnya.]

"Okay, HERE WE GO!" seru keduanya.

_**Dasar kau keong racun**_

_**Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur**_

_**Ngomong nggak sopan santun**_

_**Kau anggap aku ayam kampung**_

Nesia dan Elizaveta menirukan gaya ayam. –shot-

_**Kau rayu diriku**_

_**Kau goda diriku**_

_**Kau colek diriku**_

_**Eh ku takut sekali**_

_**tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy**_

_**Eh kau tak tahu malu**_

_**Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy**_

Mereka berdua menunjuk-nunjuk abang Francis yang diketahui sebagai orang ter-ero se-Hetalia Gakuen. Yang ditunjuk malah pundung.

_**Mulut kumat kemot**_

_**Matanya melotot**_

_**Lihat body semok**_

_**Pikiranmu jorok**_

Sekali lagi mereka menunjuk Francis dan menjulurkan lidah mereka. Ngeledek nih, ceritanya.

_**Mentang-mentang kau kaya**_

_**Aku dianggap jablay**_

_**Dasar koboy kucai**_

_**Ngajak check-in dan santai**_

Merekapun mengikuti gaya Sint* dan J*jo.

_** Sorry sorry sorry jack **_

_**Jangan remehkan aku**_

_**Sorry sorry sorry bang**_

_**Ku bukan cewek murahan**_

Mereka berkacak pinggang menghadap abang Francis dengan tatapan dasar-orang-ero-banget-loe. Abang Francis pun pundung tingkat tinggi dan memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. [ceilaah...]

"Eh... si Francis pundung tuh..." ujar Antonio santai.

"Kesesese... paling Cuma sebentar..." jawab Gilbert dengan santainya.

"Udah, udah... sekarang mending kita tentuin siapa lagi yang nyanyi..." lerai Arthur.

"Hmm... siapa ya..." gumam mereka semua.

Akhirnya muncullah sebuah bohlam lampu 220 watt [emang ada?] eh 15 watt bertegangan 220 volt [lagi belajar fisika euy] di atas kepala Alfred.

"Gimana kalau Matthew aja?" usulnya.

"Boleh juga..." ucap Nesia.

"Hmm..." gumam Berwald. Dia bilang iya atau ngga, itu rahasia Ilahi. [plak]

"E-etoo... kenapa aku, da yo?" tanya Matthew gugup.

"Habisnya... kayaknya kamu jarang banget ngomong dan muncul. Udah baik Author-nya ngasih scene kamu biar nyanyi." Sahut Alfred.

Iya bener tuh, Mattie. Aku dah baik ngasih kamu scene buat nyanyi. Nyanyi doong~.

"Eh... ta-tapi, Author..."

Jangan malu-malu kambing [?] gitu ah! Go, go, Matthew~!

"Eh... iya deh, demi Author..." ia pun segera mengambil mic dan memilih lagu.

_**Ima watashi no negai goto ga**_

_**Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_**Kono sora wa ni tori no youni**_

_**Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai**_

_**-.-**_

_**Kono ozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora he**_

_**Tsubasa ha tame kaze yukitai**_

_**-.-**_

_**Ima to bito ga nai yo naraba**_

_**Iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_**Kodomo no toki yume mita koto**_

_**Ima mo onaji yume ni miteiru**_

_**-.-**_

_**Kono ozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora he**_

_**Tsubasa ha tame kaze yukitai**_

_**-.-**_

_**Kono ozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora he**_

_**Tsubasa ha tame kaze**_

_**-.-**_

_**Kono ozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora he**_

_**Tsubasa ha tame kaze yukitai**_

Matthew langsung naro mic-nya dan ngeliat para audience yang lagi pada gaping.

"Itu... beneran Matthew?"

"Kok adikku bisa nyanyi?"

"Matthew yang nyanyi?"

"Hosni Mubarak udah lengser?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut mengalir tanpa henti.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan gaping mentang-mentang Matthew invis dong! Mending kita tentuin aja siapa yang nyanyi selanjutnya!" teriak Nesia sambil nepuk-nepukin tangannya.

Kalo gitu... siapakah yang akan nyanyi selanjutnya?

Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECE

.

.

.

EDITED NOTE:

#nowplaying~ Osoreirimasu, Sumimasen (Hetalia Character CD vol. 3)

Kisa-chan: hwalah, hehehe... ada surprise song di akhir cerita! Khusus untuk surprise song aku ngga membuka request~ -dililit kabel- Tsubasa wo Kudasai sendiri itu soundtrack dari Evangelion, di aransemen ulang sama K-On! Tapi aku lebih suka yang versi K-On! Dan emang cocok ama imejnya Canada-tan, sih... mungkin ini chapter perpisahan sebelum aku Hiatus, soalnya laptopku disita karena udah mau UN –deritakelas3SMP- buat para author yang mau UN juga, selamet belajar yah, semoga lulus dan masuk SMA favorit. Ja mata ne!


	4. Romance Requiem

Kisa-chan: hyaiii... ketemu lagi dengan saya... ngomong-ngomong ini udah chapter 4 yah? Waduuh... seneng sekali saya... kali ini saya mau nuntasin lebih dari 2 lagu sekaligus! Berapa lagu jadinya? Let's cekidot!

Disclaimer: APH © Hidekaz Himaruya

Einsamkeit © Yasumoto Hiroki and Atsushi Kousaka

Pandangi Langit Malam Ini © Jikustik

Cendrillon ~Adolescence~ © Kagamine Twins

Truth © Pandora Hearts

A Whole New World © Disney

Cendrillon © Hatsune Miku and Shion Kaito

Cinta Satu Malam © Melinda

Warnings: Tingkat OOC bertambah 99.99%, gaje, abal, typo, melanggar guidelines (maafkan saya), hints pairing bertebaran, perbedaan gaya bahasa dan penyampaian dari chapter-chapter lalu, dan lain-lain

Hong Kong: Len Xiaoli

...

**Alfred nyanyi**

_**Arthur nyanyi**_

Hanya berlaku di lagu Cendrillon.

...

**Arthur Nyanyi**

_**Arthur dan Kiku Nyanyi**_

_Kiku Nyanyi_

Hanya berlaku di A Whole New World.

...

**Aussie Nyanyi**

_**Nesia Nyanyi**_

Berlaku di Adolescence

...

**Ludwig Nyanyi**

_**Gilbert Nyanyi**_

_Ludwig dan Gilbert nyanyi_

Format untuk Einsamkeit

...Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Like Don't Read...

"Siapa lagi yang mau nyanyi?" Teriak Nesia semangat. Arthur melirik remaining time yang tertera di layar, 5 menit lagi.

"Woy, Nes! Udah tinggal 5 menit lagi nih! Pulang aja mending!" kata Arthur.

Semua melirik ke arah layar dan bergumam kecewa. Tapi, tetep aja akhirnya mereka pulang, yah mau digimanain lagi?

Di jalan, mereka berpisah dengan yang lainnya, membentuk kelompok kecil. Oh, ternyata Berwald sudah dijemput 'istri'nya, co cwiiiit... –dibalang-

-Di Jalan

"Su-san, gimana karaokeannya?" tanya Tiino.

"'ku t'd'k k'b'gi'n m'ny'nyi..." gumam Berwald. Saya sendiri bingung dia ngomong apa, jadi jangan minta saya untuk translate-in yah.

"Ooh... mungkin bukan bagianmu untuk menyanyi Su-san. Padahal aku ingin dengar suaramu waktu nyanyi, lho..." kata Tiino sambil terkikik. Hebatnya 'istri' Berwald, dia bisa ngerti perkataan 'suami'nya –dipatuk-.

Berwald tersenyum tipis, "m'u deng'r?"

Tiino mengangguk, "iya..."

(insert Truth Lyric)

Tiino terbelalak mendengar suara Berwald yang jernih. Anehnya, dia lancar kalau nyanyi, padahal kalo ngomong ngga...

"D'em k'mu A'th'r..."

Author apa Arthur?

"K'mu l'h..."

Ya, ya... jangan ngomong ama saya deh, ngga ngerti.

"Su-san, suaramu bagus! Aku suka!" Tiino langsung memeluk pinggang Berwald. Berwald langsung blushing seketika, lalu mengelus pelan rambut 'istri'nya.

"Ayo pulang... bernyanyi untukku lagi ya!" Tiinopun menggandeng tangan Berwald sepanjang perjalanan.

-Beralih ke Alfred dan Arthur...

"Iggy! Suaramu tadi bagus banget loh!" Alfred mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah Arthur. Sedangkan Arthur tidak menyadarinya, ia masih sulit memproses kejadian ia menyanyi ala Megurine Luka dan juga Alfred, tentu saja. Oops, bukan mikir yang aneh-aneh kok... –winkwink-

"Oi, Iggy?" Alfred menepuk pundak Arthur, Arthur tetap tak bergeming.

Alfred bingung ia harus melakukan apa, akhirnya...

**Ah...**

Arthur tersadar, ia menoleh dan menemukan Alfred sedang bersiap untuk menyanyi.

**Asa made odoru yume dake misete**

**Tokei no dare ga toku mahou**

**Aimai no yubi sasou kaidan**

**Sandan tobashi ni haneteiku**

Arthur tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi.

_**Basha no naka de furueteta**_

_**Mijimena furugi mekurimegure yoru no butou**_

Alfred setengah kaget mendengar Arthur ikut bernyanyi, tapi memang itu kan reaksi Arthur yang ia inginkan?

**Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga**

**Nigirishimeta yaiba tsukitatte subete mo ubae to**

_**Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite**_

_**Itsuwari no utsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu serafu**_

.

_**Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu**_

.

**Ima sara kaeru furuete iru no**

**Anata ga me wo yaru tokei**

**Kutsu nugiodoru suroopu nukete**

**Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de**

.

_**Tsukushizuku kuchizukete hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna**_

_**.**_

**Kane wa narasanai de anata ni hizamazuki**

**Mata dame to sakenda migite ga tsukisasu sayonara**

_**Kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime**_

_**Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kotta kamen goto uchinuke**_

_**.**_

**Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga tsukisasaru no tooi yume**

_**Sutendogurasu goshi hikaru tsuki ga kimi ni kabuseta beeru**_

_**.**_

**Doresu hiza de saite tiara wa nagasutete**

**Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanasu**

_**Kodoku ma tamashii ga honoo age hikareau**_

_**Sono namida sukuenai nara marude hitori asobi**_

**.**

**Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoishire**

**Yume no kodou hitotsu hitotsu o kizami tsuketetai**

_**Todomare atsuku nure kuchidzukeru takanari ni**_

_**Kore ijou wa ugokenai yo maru de feari tte ru**_

"Hahaha! Hayoo, jangan bengong!" tawa Alfred, "kamu cuma bisa disadarin pake lagu ya?"

"Diem, git! Aku ngga bengong!" sangkal Arthur.

"Lagi mikirin apa sih? Kok asik banget? Sampe-sampe aku dikacangin..." Alfred menggembungkan pipinya. Arthur tiba-tiba blushing, entah karena malu atau apa.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..."

"Pasti mikirin aku kan? HAHAHAHA!" ujar Alfred dengan tingkat kepedean yang diatas normal.

"BUKAAAN!" Arthur tiba-tiba menampar pipi kiri Alfred, "KAMU MAU KUJEJELIN SCONE-KU GIT?" mas, mas... awas itu capslock jebol...

Alfred merinding seketika, "HIIY... NGGAAAK!" Alfred mengambil langkah sepuluh ribu (ada emang?) untuk kabur dari Arthur.

Arthur menghela nafas, "bukan mikirin apa-apa, bodoh. Aku mikirin kenapa kamu selalu kebagian untuk nyanyiin bagiannya Hatsune Miku, tau!" iapun berlalu begitu saja. Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Arthur-san?"

Arthur menoleh ke belakang, "oh, Kiku. Ada apa? Kukira rumahmu berlawanan arah." Sapanya pada sosok dari suara tadi.

"Ahaha, tidak. Tadinya aku mau ke rumahmu, Arthur-san. Kebetulan, kita bertemu di jalan." Kiku tersenyum simpul.

"Ke rumahku? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Arthur.

Pipi Kiku sedikit merona merah, "eh, itu... aku ingin menawarkan teh racikan baruku. Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kiku sedikit malu.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama." Ajak Arthur. Merekapun berjalan berdua menuju rumah Arthur.

"Mmm... Kiku..." ujar Arthur, bermaksud memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Kau tahu? Lagu yang kau nyanyikan waktu di kelas itu, aku baru ingat, versi aslinya berbahasa Inggris." Kata Arthur.

"Lalu...?"

Arthur menarik tangan Kiku, "ayo kesana..." dan menariknya ke sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bawah sebuah pohon. Arthur mulai menyanyi,

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess**

**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**

.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**.**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no or where to go**

**Or say were only dreaming**

**.**

_A Whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Kiku tersenyum simpul. Arthurpun meneruskan lagu tersebut.

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**.**

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_._

_A whole new world _**[Don't you dare close your eyes]**

_A hundred thousand things to see _**[Hold your breath- it gets better]**

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

**.**

**A whole new world **_[Every turn a surprise]_

**With new horizons to pursue **_[Every moment gets better]_

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

.

**A whole new world **_[A whole new world]_

**That's where we'll be **_[That's where we'll be]_

**A thrilling chase **_[A wondrous place]_

_**For you and me**_

.

"E-eh, Arthur-san... se-sebaiknya kita kita langsung pergi saja..." Kiku berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eh... ah, oh iya... sudah terlaru larut..." Arthur tertawa kecil.

"Lain kali ajarkan aku bahasa Inggris lanjutan ya, Arthur-san..." kata Kiku

"Ya, kau juga ajarkan aku bahasa Jepang lagi, ya..." merekapun tertawa sepanjang perjalanan.

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, ada sesosok bayangan yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi dan menghujani mereka dengan blitz kamera dari belakang.

.

-Menuju Nesia-chan...

"Nesia-chan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, Nesia menengok.

"Lho, Aussie? Kok ada di sini?" tanya Nesia pada laki-laki berambut acak-acakan itu.

Aussie tertawa, "aku sengaja mau jemput kamu kok! Ahaha..."

Nesia tiba-tiba blushing, "e-eeh... ngga usah repot-repot! A-aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Ngga apa-apa... kan bahaya kalau perempuan jalan sendirian malam-malam gini? Ayo, pulang!" kata Aussie sambil memegang tangan Nesia, Nesia cuma bisa diam dan pasrah plus blushing.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Nesia baru ngeh kalau mereka lewat jalan yang sering mereka lewati waktu kecil. haduh, jadi inget deh... nostalgia~ -plak-

"Hey, Aussie, inget ngga waktu masih kecil, kita sering main di taman yang di sana?" kata Nesia sambil menunjuk ke sebuah taman. Aussie menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Ooh, taman itu... iya, mau kesana?" Nesia mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dan duduk di tengah-tengah taman itu.

"Fuuih... malem-malem gini udaranya enak ya..." kata Nesia sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm... jadi inget deh dulu kamu sering berantem sama aku di sini. Hihihi..." Aussie tertawa.

Nesia hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

_**Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku**_

_**Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru**_

_**Amairo no kami kagami utsushite**_

_**Junban tagai ni suite yuku**_

Aussie terperangah sebentar dan melanjutkan bait berikutnya.

**Onaji beddo yurarete'ta**

**Futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito**

**.**

_**Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku**_

_**Nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to**_

**futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite**

**kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo**

_**.**_

**Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa**

.

_**Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no**_

_**kimi ga tsubuyaku "oyasumi"**_

_**doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru**_

_**oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e**_

_**.**_

**Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete**

**hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna**

**.**

_**Akari wa kesanaide hitori de neru yoru wa**_

_**mada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura**_

**"obake ga kowai" nante kodomo da ne boku no hime**

**nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru**

**.**

_**Papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa**_

_**owaru no ka na tooi yume**_

**usui taoru-goshi todoku netsu ga**

**kowasu boku no tomegane**

**.**

_**Koe o oshikoroshite tobira wa kagi shimete**_

_**mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga kotae o sagasu**_

**osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku**

**sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo**

**.**

_**Toki o tomete ima wa futari de dakiatte**_

_**kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o shinkuro sasetai**_

**tokete iku atsui iki dakitometa nukumori ni**

**kore ijou wa ukoganai yo marude kimi no naito**

"Aussie..."

"Hmm...?"

"Hari ini aku tidur sama kamu lagi ya?"

Aussie tersenyum dan bangkit, menarik Nesia bersamanya.

"Of course, my princess..."

.

-Pindah ke Alfred yang tadi kabur dari Arthur...

"Huah! Masa mau dikasih scone laknat itu? Hiih... serem deh, bo..." Alfred mendadak banci.

"Alfred...?" tanya sebuah suara.

Alfred menengok ke sebelahnya sambil merinding disko, mendapati seorang pria tinggi, tegap, dan berambut blonde berjalan santai ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Fuuh... Ludwig! Kukira siapa... lain kali ga usah nakutin! Lagian HERO kan ngga takut sama apapun!" seru Alfred sok berani sambil masih merinding disko. Disko, disko... disko dimulai... terereret, tereteeet... JLEGAR! #apasih

Ludwig hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang emang belom keramas setahun -dor- aiya... maap, mbah Ludwig... maksudnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu ngga bareng kakakmu yang ASEM itu sih?" tanya Alfred.

"Ooh, Bruder... ga tau deh... katanya dia mau niis (kata apa ini?) eh, mendinginkan kepala dulu."

"Hah...? Niis? Apa tuh?" tanya Alfred bingung.

Ludwig memalingkan muka, "nggak... lupain aja..."

"Hmm... eh, ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu pernah nyanyi lagu apaaa... gitu. Lumayan enak lho lagunya..." kata Alfred.

Ludwig berpikir sebentar, "lagu...? World is Mine yang tadi bukan?" 'perasaan, bruder gua ga pernah nyanyi lagi...' pikir Ludwig.

"Bukan, aduh... apa ya? Gini deh, aku nyanyiin!"

**dareka ga yonderu**

**ore wo yonde iru**

**ii ze makasetoke ikuze**

**motto motto**

Ludwig sedikit mengingat-ngingat, "OH! MEIN GOTT!"

"Nah itu!" seru Alfred, "ayo nyanyi bareng aku, Lud!"

[oke, di bawah ini adalah Alfred dan Ludwig nyanyi bareng]

**higashi e nishi e to**

**hashiritsuzukeru ze**

**omae ga nozomu nara**

**nadete yaru**

**.**

**sou sa tatakau shika nai nara**

**yaru shika nai sa**

**.**

**oresama saikou saikyou**

**saigo ni warau no wa****Ja**

**oresama kimatta ze**

**.**

**Danke!**

**saijou saikou**

**omaera tataete ii ze**

**dekai yuma misete yaru**

**rensen renshou gachi da ze**

**.**

**hitorikiri no heya**

**kyou mo shitatameru**

**oresama memoriaru kaku ze**

**motto motto**

**.**

**kotori yo saezure ore no tame ni**

**iyasarete yaru niyoniyo**

**.**

**yabai shiawase wo yobu panda**

**damasarenai ze**

**.**

**oresama****sanjou enjou**

**yaritai houdai abareru ze**

**oyaji mitetekure**

**.**

**Mein Gott!**

**pinchi panchi**

**toki ni wa mushaburui da ze**

**kono gurai ni shite yaru**

**keisei gyakuten aseru ze**

**.**

**subete no chizu itsuka wa kono te ni**

**warainagara kakenukeru ze**

**.**

**sou sa yowasa no sei janakute**

**tsuyosugiru no sa**

**.**

**oresama saikou saikyou**

**saigo ni warau no wa****Ja**

**oresama kimatta ze**

**.**

**Danke!**

**minna koi yo**

**meado no koukan shite ii ze**

**hitori tanoshisugiru ze**

**kono te ni subete wo mattero**

**rensen renshou gachi da ze**

"Hahahahaha! Lumayan! Coba kamu nyanyi di depan Feliciano, pasti dia bakalan klepek-klepek deh!" seru Alfred sambil jalan dan...

BUAK!

...Alfred dengan sukses nabrak tiang listrik. Ludwig kelabakan.

"Eh, Alfred... ngga kenapa-napa?"

"Sakiit... pusing... anter aku pulang..." Alfred merengek.

Ludwig pasrah dan menggendong Alfred ala bridal style. Mungkin Ludwig emotionless di luarnya, tapi di dalem hatinya, dia udah misuh-misuh gaje.

'Kok aku disuruh ngegendong si Hamburger Freak ini sih? Kalo aku disangka homo gimana coba? Kalo aku disangka abis nge-raep gimana? Kan kalo raep-raepan mah urusannya Francis! Harus nahan malu pula... cih, Author ngga berguna!'

Iya, iya, Lud... berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang kemudian...

"Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian, kan?"

Sok tau banget kamu, Lud. Bersakit-sakit selalu, senangpun tak datang.

Alhasil, Authorpun ditindih tank Leopard pribadinya Ludwig.

.

-Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Gilbert...

"Oh, kesesese... Just and Sil, ada apa nih nelepon aku yang awesome ini?" tanya Gilbert sambil duduk di kursi taman. Tenryata dia lagi telepon-teleponan sama Just-san dan Sil-san.

"Gilbert! Aku kangen deh!" suara Just-san terdengar ceria.

"Aku yang lebih kangen sama Gilbert!" teriak Sil-san gak mau kalah.

"Kesesese... jangan berebut, aku emang orang ter-AWESOME dan populer... kesesese..." katanya sambil ber-kesesese ria.

"Gil, gimana tadi karaokeannya?" tanya Sil-san.

"Ooh, lumayan rame... aku tadi nyanyi World is Mine. Suaraku ngga kalah bagus sama Miku Hatsune dan Kaito Shion loh! Kesesese..."

"Gil, nyanyi buat kami ya!" pinta Just-san.

"Oke, oke. Demi kalian, aku bakal nyanyi kok..." goda Gilbert. Sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang di seberang telepon itu.

"**Putri, jangan menangis**

**Hapus air mata**

**Di wajah cantikmu**

**.**

**Putri, kepergianku**

**Tak akan lama**

**Tahan rindumu**

**.**

**Putri, seandainya saja**

**Kubisa, menghentikan waktu**

**Kuhentikan waktu**

**.**

**Bila kau rindukan aku putri,**

**Coba kau pandangi langit malam ini, aku di situ**

**Bila itu tak cukup mengganti**

**Cobalah kau hirup udara pagi, aku di situ**

**.**

**Mungkin dengan perpisahan**

**Kita kan mengerti arti pertemuan**

**.**

**Putri, percaya padaku**

**Ini hanya likuan hidup**

**Yang pasti berakhir"**

"Gimana, gimana? Suaraku bagus kan?"

"Gilbe~rt... so sweet..." kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Kesesese... jangan nangis karena ngga bisa ketemu aku yah! Babay, orang AWESOME mau pulang dulu!" Gilbert memutuskan sambungan dan menaruh kembali hanphone-nya di sakunya. Ia tersenyum gaje sepanjang perjalanan.

Sedangkan Just-san dan Sil-san masih terkapar di kamar mereka. Terus-terusan mengulang rekaman suara Gilbert di dalam kepala mereka.

.

-Sementara itu, Ivan...

Ivan sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia buru-buru masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Untunglah, Natalya, Eduard, Raivis, Toris, dan Yekaterina tidak tinggal dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Kenapa? Karena dia memiliki hobi tersembunyi yang bisa membuat Len Xiaoli memperlihatkan emosinya, membuat Heracles terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat Arthur mencukur alisnya, dan membuat Francis insyaf dari ke-ero-annya. Apakah itu...?

Ivan adalah... PENIKMAT MUSIK **DANGDUT**! –capslock jebol- -dibalang pipa-

Sejak dia berteman dekat dengan Nesia-chan, dia mulai suka alunan musik dangdut. Dari mulai Bang Haji Anceint Rome, Meggy A, dan lain-lain. Hari ini, dia mau dengerin lagunya Melinda Dee –emang ada?- yang judulnya 'Kaya Satu Malam' eh, 'Cinta Satu Malam'.

Ivan memasukkan CD ke dalam CD playernya. Bukan, readers tersayang –ditempeleng-... bukan CD yang itu, tapi Compact Disc. Ia lalu menyalakan sound systemnya. Untung saja kamarnya sound proof, kalau ngga, apa kata dunia Ivan Braginski yang yandere-nya ga ketulungan suka musik dangdut? –dor-

Musik mulai mengalun, Ivan mulai ikut bernyanyi.

**Walau cinta kita sementara**

**Aku merasa bahagia**

**Kala kau kecup mesra di keningku**

**Ku rasa bagai di surga...**

Ivan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

**Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya**

**Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang**

**Walau satu malam akan slalu kukenang, dalam hidupku**

**Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya**

**Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang**

**Walau satu malam akan slalu ku kenang, slama-lamanya...**

Ivanpun menirukan gaya Melinda. Itu loh yang ngacungin telunjuk trus muter-muter di atas.

**Sentuhanmu membuatku terlena**

**Aku telah terbuai mesra**

**Yang kurasa hangat indahnya cinta**

**Hasratku kian membara...**

**.**

**Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya**

**Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang**

**Walau satu malam akan slalu kukenang, dalam hidupku**

**Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya**

**Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang**

**Walau satu malam akan slalu ku kenang, slama-lamanya...**

Setelah selesai, Ivanpun mengeluarkan CD dari CD playernya, membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon si empunya dangdut.

"Halo, Nesia-chan?"

"Ada apa, Ivan?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku minta lagu-lagu dangdut lagi, da?"

Hening sebentar, "wani piro?"[1]

"Video Gilbert-kun dan Arthur-kun lagi lemonan, foto-foto Alfred-kun dan Kiku lagi kisu-kisu, sama foto-fotonya Heracles dan Len lagi kisu-kisu. Gimana?" oops, ternyata Ivan suka closet Yaoi juga ya... –digeprek-

Hening lagi, "Deal. Besok ke rumahku ya."

"Spasibo, Nesia-chan!" Ivan memutuskan sambungan dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Nesia-chan baik banget deh... kukasih oleh-oleh apa ya..." dengan perkataan itu, iapun tertidur.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok Ivan ngerti kata-kata Nesia yang tadi yah?

"Diem kamu, Author. Mau kubalang pake pipa?"

Eh... enggak makasih, kalo pake Pirozhki atau Borszche mau... –kabur-

.

-mari kita lihat Ludwig setelah mengantar Alfred pulang...

"Huaaah..." ia menghela nafas sambil membuka pintu rumah. Ia membantingnya agar menutup setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ludwig mendapati Gilbert sedang duduk memegang gitar di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa kau, East?" tanya Ludwig.

Yang dipanggil East menoleh, "hah? Aku sedang memegang gitar, West. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Maksudku, untuk apa?"

Gilbert menyeringai jahil, "ayo kita nyanyi sama-sama lagi! Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya tahu!"

**Enzetsu o shiteiru to mietemo**

**Tada no kaiwa sa betsu ni**

_**Toki ni wa kewashi kao wa suru kedo**_

_**Tada samui no sa ki ni shinai kedo**_

_**.**_

**Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo**

**Yubi wa futoi sa dakara**

_**Daitai tekitou toka iwaretemo**_

_**Genmitsu ni wa**_ _wakaranai_

.

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Mitsukete hoshii_

**.**

**Imo bakari tabeteru to iwarete mo**

**Soba mo pasta mo onaji**

_**Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara**_

_**Betsu ni ryouri wo**_ _shinaikyaii_

**.**

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_._

_Kokoro wo hiraki_

_Toki hanachitai_

_Kimi ga iru kara_

_Boku de irareru_

**.**

_Itsumo_** niranderu to iwareru keredo**

_**Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai**_

**Owari wo omowareteru keredo**

_Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa_

.

_Tsuyoku_

_Einsamkeit_

.

Kakak-beradik berkebangsaan Jerman itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi ingat waktu kita masih kecil... kau selalu kesepian gara-gara aku selalu 'diculik' oleh si Fritz tua itu... kesesese..." Gilbert bernostalgia.

Ludwig hanya tersenyum simpul lagi, "sudahlah, East... ayo tidur." Mereka berduapun masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Tsudzuku

.

.

.

.

Kisa-chan: Nyaaan! Chappie 4 kelar! Masih banyak lagu lagi yang belum saya tulis disini, jadi tunggu aja kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya. Maaf nih kalo humornya garing abis dan kurang 'menggigit'. Flame? Boleh, asal jangan flame pair atau karena ngga suka sama saya! Concrit sangat diterima! Okeee... segitu dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa, jangan pernah baca fanfic ini... kalo ngga suka! –duagh- Reviewnya jangan ketinggalan yah! Salam damai dari Siberia, Kisa-chan OFF!

-bzzt-

[1] wani piro? Bahasa jawa artinya berani berapa? [saya bukan orang jawa, jadi maaf kalau salah]

P.s: Just and Sil-san saya masukin di fic ini gapapa yah? Maaf kalau ngga berkenan...


End file.
